starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hostile environment suit
)]] The hostile environment suit is the standard issue combat gear for terran ghosts,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. though was originally developed for miners.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. It is a polymer suit covering the body along with a helmet or headpiece.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. Overview The hostile encounter suit was originally designed for miners working in high-temperature environments and on cold planets. Its temperature regulation system could shield the wearer from heat detection equipment. Ghost Suit The suit is interwoven with an advanced circuitry system that covers the entire body apart from the head, which could interfere with the ghost's psionic powers. In addition to an adjustable temperature setting, it is laced with a form of psi-sensitive artificial muscle fiber which augments their natural physical strength.Ghost. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. A time setting is also built into the system, allowing a ghost to check the time of any place in the Koprulu Sector. The suit provides limited protection against small arms fire.2003-10-03, ADVENTURE GAME: STARCRAFT EDITION List of Equipment (web archive). Wizards of the Cost. Accessed on 2010-04-25 Light pulses across a ghost's suit.2007-03-18. StarCraft Ghost Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2007-04-18.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. A comm. unit also features. The helmet acts as a chemical agent mask and the suit features full life support and limited NBC (nuclear/biological/chemical) shielding. By 2502, upon the ghost's death, the suit automatically degraded. This feature was missing from hostile environment suit versions from 2491. Cloaking Perhaps the most well known function of the suit is its cloaking ability. Though older models lack it, many ghost suits feature a personal cloaking device, allowing the ghost to render him/herself invisible. The amount of time this is able to be used is limited by the amount of energy available, though can be increased through the installation of a Moebius Reactor. The cloaking system would shut down upon the user's death in earlier suitsNeilson, Micky. StarCraft: Uprising. New York and Toronto, Ontario: Pocket Books, December 2000. ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook only). although this has become redundant with new models, where, should the ghost die, the suit automatically degrades itself and the wearer to prevent the technology from falling into enemy hands. The stealth abilities were, and perhaps still are, aided by coolant systems woven into its lining, rendering its user invisible to infrared sensors. Sensory Systems There is the helmet/eyepiece (or ocular implants as the case may be). The helmet shares the rest of its functions with the smaller headpiece, which include a comm system, infrared vision, and a psionic "heat vision" mode which allows the ghost to see through walls.BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Infantry. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. A HUD system is also present, capable of showing a map display in the left-hand corner, a zoom functionGamingApeTRAILERS. 2008-10-15. STARCRAFT 2 'Kerrigan Storyboards' Feature HD (BlizzCon 08). YouTube. Accessed on 2009-02-09 and at least in later models, provides the ghost information on his/her health status, the amount of psionic energy available, a stealth meter (an indication as to how exposed the ghost is to being seen) and a weapon meter, informing the ghost of how much ammunition is available for his/her equipped weapon.2006-01-31. Ghost HUD. Gamespy. Images File:SarahKerrigan SC1 Art.jpg|Sarah Kerrigan wearing a hostile environment suit. File:Ghost SC1 Art1.jpg|A ghost wearing a hostile environment suit File:Nova_SC-G_DevRend1.jpg|Nova wearing a hostile environment suit File:Ghost SC2 Cncpt1.jpg|Ghost No. 15's suit References Category: Combat Armor